EPDM is an elastomeric terpolymer used in such applications as hose and tubing, wire and cable, gaskets, and single ply roofing. It is generally formulated with fillers, oils, processing aids, and stabilizing agents, and cured by reacting the terpolymer with sulfur in the presence of accelerators or with a combination of sulfur and an organic peroxide such as dicumyl peroxide.
EPDM is produced commercially via batch solution or suspension processes in which complex and costly solvent recovery, separation, and de-ashing are required. These requirements are energy and labor intensive, which are reflected in high operating and investment costs. In order to reduce these costs, the production of EPDM in a gas phase fluidized bed reactor has been suggested, but this entails the selection of a proper catalyst formulation and operating conditions in order to provide an EPDM, which is equivalent in terms of physical properties to currently available EPDM's.